


Valentine Surprises

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Top Castiel, Valentine's Day, last minute shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day as a couple and Dean has a special evening planned for them, including wearing one of his gifts to his boyfriend.





	

Castiel was familiar with the human customs associated with Valentine's Day. He would never feel less perturbed over the misrepresentation of Cupids as incontinent infants. They were angels on missions from their Father. Their role was to ensure the bloodlines of potential vessels.

  


And yet here he was, reading endless cards trying to find the one that expressed himself properly. He was shoulder to shoulder with other men shopping at the last minute. They had roses and chocolates. Some had balloons. Castiel wasn't sure what he would get as a gift.

  


Well, flowers were pointless. They would wither and rot. Chocolates would be fine, perhaps the finer ones filled with liqueur. He selected a card and went in search of some.

  


“Need help finding something for your valentine?” a petite brunette asked him. She had been restocking the depleted aisle of seasonal gifts.

  


“It’s our first romantic holiday together. I want something special but also to his taste.”

  


“Oh. Would he like a stuffed animal? You could always surprise him with a giant teddy bear,” she suggested.

  


Cas looked them over. “I was hoping to find the candy with liqueur in it. He appreciates a fine bourbon.”

  


Her eyes lit up and she restacked the boxes on her cart. She opened a case and handed a black velvet covered box to him. “I think this will do. Anything else?”

  


“Thank you. And no, this will do nicely.” He gave her a warm smile before making his way to the cashiers.

  


***

  


“...and you can shut the hell up, Sam. I am  _ not  _ having this conversation with you.” Dean tried to walk away from his younger brother but Sam pursued him through the bunker relentlessly.

  


“I just asked if you got him anything. Why won't you answer a simple question?”

  


“It’s none of your damn business. It's bad enough you  _ know _ . I’m not going to get all rom-com and you need to drop it.”

  


Sam put his hands up in defeat. “Fine. But if you fuck this up  _ I'm  _ the one who has to put up with the silent treatment and slamming doors and snide little remarks.”

  


Dean stopped and gave Sam one of his own bitchfaces. “Why do you assume I'm going to fuck up? I can be romantic.”

  


Sam scoffed. “A six pack with a red bow on it is not romantic.”

  


“I didn't do that!” Dean protested. He stomped off to his room and came back with a red gift bag. “Here. Criticize away, Bitch.” He thrust the bag at Sam's chest.

  


Inside was a small stuffed bee holding a plush conversation heart that read ‘Bee Mine.’ There was also a card that Sam left in its envelope and a small jar of organic clover honey. “Okay so it's actually thoughtful.” He gave it back to Dean.

  


Satisfied, Dean smirked and stood a little straighter. “I also got one of those heart shaped pizzas from that take and bake place. We’re having a very private date in my room tonight. Netflix and dinner, gifts,  _ other _ exchanges.” He waggled his eyebrows. If Sam was going to pry he could shut him down by over sharing.

  


“Yeah, yeah. Guess I'll be filling in your old position as the ‘unattached drifter’ at the bar tonight. Whatever will cougar town do without their patron saint of hickeys?”

  


“Just be sure to stay hydrated,” Dean jested. He retreated to his bedroom with Cas’ gifts and waited for his other half to come home.

  


***

  


Cas found a note in the kitchen for him to go to his room first. There was a white box laying on his bed with another note, ‘Open me.’ He was surprised to find a set of silk pajamas. Perhaps Dean wanted them to stay in tonight. He quickly changed into the soft garments and padded down the hall with his card and candy.

  


Dean was lying on the bed and wearing similar pjs. There was a heart shaped pizza on a tray and a two frosted mugs. “Hey, sweetheart. Lookin’ good. You like ‘em?”

  


“Yes, Dean. They feel very nice on my skin.”

  


Dean smiled. He patted the bed. “You wanna do presents first or dinner and a movie?”

  


“Presents.” He handed the goods over to Dean with enthusiasm. And took his in exchange. “Dean?”

  


There was laughter coming from the hunter. “Cas? How the hell did we get each other the same card? I spent like an hour reading them!”

  


“I apologize. I reviewed several as well.”

  


“Don’t be sorry, angel. It just means what we already know. We’re perfect for each other.” He leaned over for a kiss. “And thank you for my chocolates. They're awesome.”

  


Cas blushed. He held the little plush bee to his chest. “Thank you, Dean. I love my little bee.” He tucked it in between the pillows.

  


Dean poured them a couple ice cold beers and handed Cas a plate with pizza on it. He started the movie and snuggled closer to Cas so their sides were touching. He picked a chick flick because they were both actually suckers for a good romantic comedy.

  


*** 

  


An hour and a half later they had laughed a little and cried a little. The food tray was on the floor and Dean was invested in some serious cuddle time. He liked the simple things. Sure, he could have dressed up and taken Cas out for some fancy dinner in town but that wasn't their thing. They mostly kept their private life...well  _ private. _

  


He wasn't ashamed to be with his angel. He kicked down his closet door when they finally realized they were on the same page. The handful of times they dated outside the comforts of their home he had been a gentleman to Cas. He opened doors, pulled out his chair, held his hand. They even made out a little when they went to the movies. Dating a man was no different than dating a woman. Cas deserved to be treated with love and respect.

  


The sex, though. That required more effort on his part. His boyfriend had been manipulated into his first sexual encounter then tortured and killed. He had to overcome his fears of bringing back some serious PTSD. He constantly asked for consent and approval before he tried anything more than a kiss or tender embrace.

  


Cas had been receptive for the most part. He enjoyed the kissing and the touching. He hesitated when things got past second base. But Dean was patient and kind. He never pushed Cas past his comfort zone and eventually things felt easy and natural between them. Cas even initiated some of their intimate times.

  


Tonight he was the one who started with the ear nibbling and neck kisses. Dean just hummed happily and let Cas have all the control. When the angel moved on top of him he just wrapped his arms around him and spread his legs a little to accommodate him. 

  


“Mmm...like that, angel.” Dean cooed when teeth nipped at his shoulder. Cas never bit hard, just enough to give Dean chills. 

  


“You like this?” Cas asked as he ground their firm members together through the silk. Dean thrust up to meet him.

  


“You know I do. Love feeling how turned on you are.” Dean’s hands roamed down to give Cas’ ass a little squeeze. It also pressed them closer. 

  


“You feel quite aroused yourself, Dean.” Cas rocked into him. They could make each other come just like that. Most of their humble beginning as lovers entailed just that, only through thicker layers of clothing. It took awhile for Cas to be comfortable enough to do the same when they were nude.

  


“This what you want tonight?” Dean asked. He’d be fine if that's all they did. He was surprised to find out there were more ways to make love with another man than penetration. Sometimes they got where they needed to be with just passionate kisses and touching each other.

  


Cas propped himself up on his elbows to look in Dean's eyes. “I want you. We haven't...and I want to.”

  


Dean’s eyes went wide. “You do? Like absolutely for sure you want to take this all the way?”

  


Cas sat back on Dean's legs and pulled his shirt over his head without undoing the buttons. He pushed the pants down to show Dean his rather impressive erection. He stroked himself a couple times for Dean’s viewing pleasure.

  


Dean discarded his shirt as well. He lifted his hips for Cas to pull down his pants and suddenly remembered that he’d had another surprise for his valentine.

  


“Oh, Dean, those are beautiful.” Cas smoothed a palm over the bulge barely contained by the lace trimmed cotton panties. They were white and covered with red hearts. 

  


“Thought you might like ‘em.” Dean wiggled a little then rolled to his stomach to show Cas the back. A heart shape was cut out to show a peekaboo of Dean's ass. Cas ran his hands over the firm mounds. 

  


“You were right. Seems almost a shame to take these off of you.” Cas kept massaging. He bent over to kiss the exposed skin.

  


Discovering their shared panty kink was a happy accident. Being on the road a lot meant running out of clean clothes on a regular basis. Sometimes it came down to rubbing your junk raw going commando in jeans or dipping into your private stash of frilly underwear. Dean had a ten hour drive ahead of him and no time to shop or do the wash. He shimmied into a pair of purple satin panties.

  


He wasn't thinking about them later when he was peeling out of grimy jeans from the hunt. He’d heard a gasp from his boyfriend and spun around to hastily explain. He found an angel with lust blown pupils and tented pants.

  


Ever the smart ass, Dean smirked, “See something you like, angel?” Cas just dropped his jaw and nodded. He stripped himself in a flash and rutted against Dean on the bed until those poor panties were soaked inside and out with cum. Dean had to wash them in the sink and let them dry overnight so he could wear them home. Soon after that Cas was bringing him panties after his own road trips for more fun.

  


These panties were all Dean's idea. He’d kept them hidden to surprise Cas and apparently his boyfriend was totally into them. He felt Cas straddle him and slowly slide his cock up the backside of his panties and leak precum on the part of his ass that was exposed by the cut out. 

  


“Fucking tease,” Dean joked. But it really was making him eager. He let Cas guide him up onto his knees and pull just the back of his panties down. Cas continued rubbing his hot head up and down then thrusting between his thighs against the panties. “Save some for me, babe,” Dean groaned. 

  


“Patience, love.” Cas leaned over to kiss a trail down his spine. Dean heard him rustle through the drawer then the familiar click of the purple bottle opening. Cool liquid slid down his crevice before one of Cas’ fingers spread it around to warm it to his sensitive skin.

  


Dean tried to relax and push back against Cas’ hand. He wanted the angel buried deep inside him as soon as he could. He also knew Cas would take his sweet time preparing him so he wouldn’t get hurt so he made loud sounds of approval to encourage his lover to keep going. Two fingers felt better than one and by the time the third was inside him he was leaking enough precum to soak his panties.

  


“Please, Cas. I need you. I need you inside. Please,” he begged. Cas lined himself up and thrust in with one hard move. Dean cried out. “Yes! Just like that, angel. Fuck me!”

  


Cas grabbed his hips and tried to set the pace Dean was demanding. Dean rocked back into him just as hard as he pounded forward. His drive as a warrior was awakened and his base instinct was to  _ take.  _ He growled and drove deep, relishing the whimpers and cries of the wrecked hunter. 

  


“I need to come, Cas. Please. Please let me come.” Dean was being fucked into the mattress and he couldn’t steady himself on one arm to reach down for his aching cock. 

  


Cas reached an arm under his chest and pulled him back, impaling him on the thick cock. Cas held him tight and swiftly jerked him with his free hand. His hips still thrust up a little. “Mine. All mine.” His breath was hot on Dean's ear. He bit into his neck and sucked hard enough for Dean to bruise instantly. 

  


Dean couldn't take anymore. His thighs ached and quivered. The pain of Cas marking him and the pressure of his hand down his panties sent him over the edge. He came hard all over Cas’ hand then continued to pulse into the cotton when Cas let him go. He fell forward in exhaustion and let Cas use his boneless body to completion. 

  


Cas slid out and pulled the back of Dean’s panties back up. He rubbed away some of Dean's aches then settled beside him on the bed. He had to pull Dean over onto him. “Did I break you?”

  


Dean managed a weak smile. “Yeah, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind you doing it again.”

  


“I might like you to do that to me sometime, considering how much you enjoyed it.”

  


“I’m all yours, baby. Any way you want me.”

  


They cuddled quietly until Cas suspected Dean was falling asleep. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

  


“For what?” Dean mumbled into Cas’ chest.

  


“For making our first Valentine's Day so special. I love you, Dean.”

  


“Love you too, Cas.”


End file.
